<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All’s Well That Ends Well to End Up With You by RavenReyesWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358574">All’s Well That Ends Well to End Up With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenReyesWrites/pseuds/RavenReyesWrites'>RavenReyesWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, haikyuubayan, kris kringle 2020, this is what happens when an angst author tries to write fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenReyesWrites/pseuds/RavenReyesWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But in Ushijima’s eyes, he was still the same Tendou who made him see the world through rose-colored glasses. The same Tendou who made him feel better about everything. The same Tendou who made him feel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All’s Well That Ends Well to End Up With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a gift for aez :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>“I’m home,” Tendou said as he entered their home, taking his work shoes off to wear the red fluffy slippers he bought a week ago. His eyes fell on the Christmas tree still twinkling with the fairy lights he and his bestfriend turned roommate </span>
  <em>
    <span>turned </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend Ushijima had put up almost two months ago. It’s already the middle of January and yet, they still haven’t kept their Christmas decors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could blame how they’re both swamped with work for it really, him with the opening of the newest branch of his bakery, and Ushijima with regular practices. He could actually consider them spending the last holidays together a miracle, given their full schedules.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed his bag on the couch and walked towards the fireplace, calling out his boyfriend’s name as he picked up a framed photo of them from their high school days from the mantel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a candid photo of them in their practice bibs back in high school. He was crouching beside Ushijima who was doing butterfly stretching who looked surprised while he had his usual grin on with his hand up doing a peace sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. It’s been 10 years since the photo was taken and a lot had happened since then; he stopped playing volleyball and pursued his dream of becoming a chocolatier, realized he was in love with his best friend, and got together with said best friend the same time Ushijima asked him to move in to his home in Paris. And five years into their relationship, Tendou couldn’t really ask for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, there is one thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s to finally prepare and eat dinner and he can’t start unless Ushijima shows up and tells him what he wanted to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, rolling his eyes playfully as he placed the frame back on the mantel, humming to himself as he walked into their kitchen. Maybe Ushijima was still asleep, considering that he left at 4 AM earlier for an exhibition game.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled up his sleeves (he had already showered and changed at work so he’s ready to cook once he comes home) and scanned the fridge for ingredients. His concentration was broken when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard </span>
  </em>
  <span>the unmistakable sound of Ushijima’s footsteps nearing him, and before he could pat his back like he usually does, Tendou turned and smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you do that?” Ushijima asked, surprise evident on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel me coming. I didn’t make any sound, did I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou chuckled before turning and crossing his arms. “I just know you enough, Wakatoshi-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima squinted at him before shrugging and letting it go. “I was in the bathroom when I heard you park outside. I was… preoccupied, that’s why I couldn’t come down sooner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toshi-kun, it’s okay to say that you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>pooping</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don’t be shy now,” Tendou chuckled as he faced the fridge again and pulled out some food containers. “What do you want for dinner, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima looked away, face tinged red before watching his boyfriend lay the ingredients on the counter. “I think you already have a dish in mind. I’ll eat anything you cook, Satori-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, alright. Now go and watch Netflix shows while I prepare you the best steak you’ll ever try,” he said with a wink before gently pushing Ushijima away by his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll stay. I wanna watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow in surprise but Ushijima just shrugged with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, I can’t watch my boyfriend cook for me now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile on Tendou’s smile slowly turned into a grin. He was never affectionate, and calling him his boyfriend is a level 7 in Ushijima’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sap scale</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything, mister,” he sing-songed as he patted Ushijima’s cheek. “Make yourself comfortable then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou started preparing their dinner with Ushijima sitting on the opposite counter, both laughing as they talked about their day. As Tendou talked about how his assistant cried when he received his first tip of the day, Ushijima couldn’t help but gaze at him. He realized that he still looked the same from ten years ago, save for his new hairstyle and a few lines on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But in Ushijima’s eyes, he was still the same Tendou who made him see the world through rose-colored glasses. The same Tendou who made him feel better about everything. The same Tendou who made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he opened the fridge to get a condiment, Ushijima jumped off the counter and wrapped his arms around Tendou from the back, his chin resting on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi-kun, I—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I told you lately how much I love you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou stopped reaching for the butter dish and turned to his side, meeting Ushijima’s surprisingly soft gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” was what came out of Tendou’s mouth, clearly taken aback at </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ushijima.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a response, Ushijima made Tendou face him until they were toe to toe, his lips slightly apart as his eyes fell from Tendou’s eyes, nose, lips, and then to their now joined hands. For a few moments, they just stood there and looked into each other’s eyes, only blinking when the kitchen light suddenly turned off and the only thing illuminating them was the refrigerator light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bright yellow light made Ushijima’s olive eyes look more </span>
  <em>
    <span>menacing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tendou noticed, but his face was devoid of the usual intimidating look on it. He was looking at him with the softest expression he had ever seen, and as much as it confused him, it also made him feel weak in the knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Ushijima pulled him against his front, closing the distance between their bodies. His hands instinctively wrapped around his boyfriend’s larger frame to keep him upright. He didn’t mind their busted kitchen light nor the sizzling sound of the cooking meat on the pan. It was unlike him to be rid of words, but when Ushijima started swaying them side to side, what are words even?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a lot of questions in Tendou’s mind, but before he could ask at least one, Ushijima started murmuring into his ear. His brows furrowed as he tried to decipher what Ushijima was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or what he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>singing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover. My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ushijima sang in that low voice of his, and even though he was completely out of tune, Tendou couldn’t help but swoon as his hold around Ushijima tightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All's well that ends well to end up with you. Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ushijima continued, and at the last line, Tendou laughed before cupping Ushijima’s face and making him face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi-kun, you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be overdramatic. I have all the dramatic bones between the two of us,” he chuckled, and he internally </span>
  <em>
    <span>aww’ed </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Ushijima chuckled with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what the song said. I can’t revise the lyrics because you also have all the creative bones between us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After another shared laughter, Tendou sighed contentedly as his thumbs caressed his boyfriend’s cheekbones. He doesn’t know what made Ushijima turn into </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but this is the kind of change that he is more than willing to be surprised with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Ushijima pulled away and reached for the roll of cooking thread by the drawer. He cut a few inches of it before turning back to his boyfriend. Tendou’s head tilted to the side, wordlessly asking Ushijima what he was going to do this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For what felt like minutes, they just stood there, with Tendou’s head quirked to the side and Ushijima fiddling with the thick string, his mouth opening then closing with no words escaping from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—I’m not a man of many words, but I gotta say this now,” he started, pursing his lips as he met Tendou’s eyes. “You have stuck with me for more than a decade now. You were the best friend, the best roommate, the best </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyone could ever ask for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima let out a calming breath before reaching for the other’s left hand and wrapped the thread around his ring finger. Slowly, it was all making sense in Tendou's mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It </span>
  </em>
  <span>is happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima finished tying a knot on the string before looking back up to Tendou, who stood there with mouth agape. “Toshi-kun, I—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine calling anyone else my lover. We’ve been together for five summers now, and it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>if I don’t ask you to be my one and only lover for the next summers to come. As my husband, that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Tendou still grasping at words to say, Ushijima stepped back and slowly went down on one knee, the side of his lips quirking up as he held both of Tendou’s hands in his. “I know that’s not a silver ring, and I know I’m just in my house clothes and you’re in your work clothes, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a proposal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou’s hold on Ushijima’s hands tightened as he nodded, making the other feel that he understood every word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tendou Satori, will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even though he was beyond speechless ever since Ushijima started talking earlier, his answer came out almost immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my paradise, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I will marry you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even though the proposal was done in a fridge light-lit kitchen with the smell of burning meat wafting in the air, and instead of an actual ring, there was a cooking thread tied around his ring finger, Tendou, indeed, couldn’t ask for more.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>